The Ninth King
by Calenmarwen
Summary: The Nine Mortal Kings accepted Rings from Sauron because of greed, desire for power . . . or maybe love.


**Summary**: The Nine Mortal Kings accepted Rings from Sauron because of greed, desire for power . . . or maybe love.

**Author's note**: This is my first LOTR fanfic, and as is obvious I own nothing except the plot which is unmentioned by Tolkien. The name Castamir is from the LOTR appendices and is not the true name of a Black Rider as Tolkien never left us any. I must also thank Elizabeth Moon's book Oath of Gold for details on how to deal with orcs! And thanks to my lovely Beta fairy-girl27. Any reviews would be most appreciated

**The Ninth King**

**T**he wind rolled in from across the sea and over the hills, up towards the castle. It howled and tore at the huge stone structure, throwing sea-spray at the windows. The King stood in his council chamber looking out at his land being gradually worn away by wind and rain. He felt worn too, and old battling against an unseen opponent that made the unrest of the weather echo the unrest of the land.

"My Lord?" said one of the King's councilors recalling his thoughts. King Castamir turned from the window and took his place at the head of the table.

"Please Kefler, continue," he said as he sat down.

"My Lord, I was just mentioning how odd all these outbreaks of fever have been recently."

"That's something we may be getting from all the orcs that are around - filthy beasts. Where are they all coming from I'd like to know?" Put in Tourve, the King's Chancellor.

"Out of the very stone for all I can tell," answered Carcolin the King's General.

"Have you made any progress at all?" questioned the King. "What methods have you tried for dealing with them?"

"Little progress if any," replied Carcolin. "I've tried everything the Captains can think of. Random patrols - fine but some don't spot any orcs for days and others run into groups too big to handle. Pursuits of every band spotted? The last time we tried that they took off straight North and kept going, we couldn't catch them. Ambushes mean sometimes a patrol's out for days without any orcs, then another time it's nearly wiped out! And as for perimeter control, we simply don't have the resources. So far the orcs are being kept under control, but I just don't understand what they're after."

"Never have we been so hard pressed. I fear that if a new way isn't found to combat these foul creatures, all may be lost. It certainly seems that they are a cover for something even worse!"

"I'm afraid I agree with you, Devlin," said the King sadly. "We must all take thought on this matter, there has to be something else we can do. But if no-one has any immediate suggestions, I think we will close this meeting here."

The King's councilors all stood, bowed and made their way out of the room. Castamir sat in thought for a moment before returning to his private apartments. His wife Tamar sat on the bed leaning over a crib in which little Princess Elienne lay sleeping. He stood in the doorway for a moment watching the candlelight dance across Tamar's hair and skin. Then sensing her husband's eyes upon her, Tamar turned and rose to greet him.

She put a finger to her lips. "She's sleeping," the Queen whispered. "Has there been any more news concerning the orc raids?"

The King shook his head and looked towards the cot. "She's so beautiful when she sleeps," he said quietly. "I hope she doesn't have to live in a land as dangerous as this."

Tamar took Castamir's hands and sat him down on the bed. "You will find some solution to all this, my Lord. Your people look to you, and you have never let them down before."

He looked at Tamar, the love apparent in his eyes. "For you and for our child, I swear I will find a way to end these orc raids and restore the land to peace." Then he kissed her gently.

There was a knock on the door. Castamir sighed and rose. "Enter," he said. The door opened and one of the King's squires entered and knelt.

"Pardon the intrusion my Lord but there a messenger is come who says he must speak with you immediately."

"From whence comes this messenger?" asked the King frowning.

"From Lord Sauron, Your Majesty."

"Well show him to my main reception room, I shall join him there."

The squire rose, bowed and left.

"I shall return shortly my dear," Castamir said and leaning over the crib, kissed Elienne gently on the forehead.

- - - - - - -

"Your Royal Highness!" exclaimed the messenger. Jumping up and bowing low when the King entered the reception chamber. King Castamir didn't like the look of the squint eyed, sallow faced man; still he graciously held his hand out towards the messenger. The man took his hand and kissed it. The King shivered, deciding to get rid of the man as quickly as he could politely manage.

"Now," said the Monarch. "On what matter does your master wish to speak to Our Royal Person, which makes it so important?"

"Lord King," began the messenger. "My master Sauron has heard of your Kingdom's relentless trouble with the orcs, and he desires to help Your Majesty with this problem."

"Indeed," said the King, now very much interested. "We are hard beset and any aid would be much appreciated. What is it that your Lord suggests?"

At this, the messenger removed a small strangely carved box from under his cloak. King Castamir stepped closer, draw by the aurora of the box, and the man raised the lid. Inside upon black velvet sat a magnificent Golden Ring set with a single blood red stone.

"This Ring, Sauron offers you. It commands great power Your Highness. With this Ring you would be able to wipe out any enemies of your Kingdom and destroy the orcs or make them your slaves."

Castamir looked at the Ring, it was the most beautiful piece of craftsmanship he had ever seen and was not surprised that it should hold so great a power. "Take it, take it!" A voice in his head said, though whether it came from his heart or the Ring itself he could not tell.

"Just think, My Lord King," continued the messenger. "You would have the power to end the sufferings of your land. The people would rejoice and hail you as a hero. And your children would grow up in a peaceful world full of splendor, to rule after you. Do you accept this magnificent gift, oh wise King Castamir?"

The King looked at the messenger. For one moment indecision shook him then in his mind he saw Tamar and Elienne, and remembered the promise he had made.

"Yes," he said. "I accept it."

**The End**


End file.
